Cuando las hadas sonrian
by Devidfenrir
Summary: un aventurero conoce a un ente que lo hara entender que puede obtener algo mas alla de lo que piensa, un viejo conocido ha llegado a ese mundo. apoyame : / www. p a t r e o n .com / be Pa tro n? u 23709976
1. Chapter 1

Cuando las hadas sonrían

Me encontraba sentado mirando el suelo mientras aquello miraba por la ventana, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que lo encontré y solo quedaba un día para acabar

Todo comenzó después de un largo viaje al castillo donde se encontraba la joya que salvaría la aldea de una sequía, todo eso nos lo contó un amigo que con su magia pudo adivinar el futuro, el grupo de la aldea nos ofrecimos y éramos veinte capaces de ir en la búsqueda, no obstante, donde estaba la joya tenía una maldición muy grande y era mortal por lo que yo junto a mi amigo el mago entraríamos para obtenerla. El viaje duro días y cuando estábamos cerca en los alrededores salieron creaturas gigantescas y horrendas que nos fueron rodeando completamente

Con una clara emboscada nos juntamos ya que si íbamos a morir seria luchando todos juntos, siempre en casos extremos teníamos una formación para defendernos de ataques fuertes y también para atacar sin demora, los monstruos se fueron acercando muy rápido pero se detuvieron a escasos metros y desde la bosque cercano salieron unas personas que nos miraron en silencio unos minutos hasta que habló uno de ellos

– si quieres formar parte de nosotros presenta tu ofrenda –

En el ambiente se podía oler un aroma putrefacto no entendía el porqué de sus palabras, no obstante, de la formación salió mi amigo el mago que hizo una reverencia

– Aquí está la ofrenda – dijo, aquellas personas solo asintieron abriendo los brazos y de entre los arboles cercanos salieron más bestias aún más grandes

Con un claro destino comenzamos a ponernos serios pero mi amigo fue directo hacia ellos y cuando llego las personas lo abrazaron y las bestias comenzaron a ir por nosotros, no perdí el tiempo en asimilar lo que paso y sin nada más comencé a luchar junto a mis compañeros de la aldea, cortando y desgarrando a las creaturas me cubría de sus porquerías, no sentía nada más que un frio en mi interior tratando de sobrevivir, pasando los segundos mire a mis compañeros caer y ser devorados, sus familias los esperaban volver a ver después del trabajo y el castillo estaba cerca, rebanando liberaba espacio para que mis compañeros lograran cerrar las partes huecas de la formación, moviéndonos cerramos lo que aun teníamos pero a pesar del esfuerzo continuaban saliendo más bestias y la desventaja creció mucho más, toda esa batalla quedo en mis manos que me dolían por el impacto de rebanar duros huesos, el mago estaba con los otros solo mirando hasta solo se despidió con una sonrisa y un humo rojo lo envolvió, era claro que era una trampa pero a pesar de todo quería ver la joya que salvaría la aldea, cuando el ultimo de mis compañeros cayo mire hacia el castillo y recuperando mi fuerza me fui abriendo paso

Con heridas en brazos y piernas avanzaba lo que más podía, tenía un veneno que me quemaba en el interior y a pesar de estar solo llegue al castillo y entre, perdía demasiada sangre pero dejando el rastro y escuchando a los monstruos detrás pude llega la sala de la fortuna donde debía estar la joya, ya tenía muy poca fuerza así que apenas podía sostener mi espada, con la vista nublada me sostuve del muro respirando agitadamente pero con un esfuerzo más llegue hasta una cofre, en el fondo del castillo podía escuchar los ruidos de las bestias acercarse, con las fuerzas que tenía inicie a golpear la madera del cofre, astillas y trozos volaban hasta que logre hacer un hueco lo suficientemente para mi mano, la introduje y con el tacto la encontré

La sostuve y la mire un momento contra la poca luz que entraba pero segundos después se deshizo, como polvo cayó al suelo y solo comencé a reírme

Me senté riendo y escuchando a mis depredadores entrar en la sala, mi risa resonaba en los muros hasta que otra más me hizo compañía, de entre la penumbra y la oscuridad absoluta se mostró un ser aún más negro quien camino hacia mí con suma elegancia y su simple presencia hacia parecer a los asesinos de mis compañeros como simples niños traviesos, su ser emanaba una maldad aún más grande que hizo bajar la temperatura y a pesar de tener un problema más grande que el sol no sentía miedo, con tranquilidad deje de reír y sostuve mi espada solo que no tenía ningún solo sentimiento dentro y me centre en verlo

– Sí que te has esforzado – dijo

Aquello no tenía cara y su cuerpo era completamente indescriptible, un momento era sólido como el acero pero en otro tan denso como el humo y lo único que se distinguía era un corazón rojo y seco en su pecho

– Parece que te han traicionado – dijo

Su voz no era humana incluso las bestias y seres parecidos quedaban como simples tintineos ya que tenía algo como silbidos y gruñidos y como se movía podría decir que aquello respiraba hablando pero ya que estaba casi muerto no podría asegurar que fuera real lo que miraba

– y que quieres hacer? – pregunto

Mirando mi sangre recorrer el acero de mi espada abrí la boca

– quiero que no sea una búsqueda en vano, mis compañeros murieron y la mentira de la joya me hacen querer encontrarme con mi amigo y arrancarle la cabeza por romper su promesa –

Las bestias ya estaban a unos metros y aquello comenzó a reír de una manera que hacia al suelo del solido castillo temblar, sin embargo, las bestias se retorcían del dolor y yo me cubrí los oídos aun así podía sentir en mis ojos y boca como resonaban en su interior

– bien mi amigo, te puedo ayudar con eso – mirando que las bestias se aproximaban con más furia e ira los señale

– Lástima que me comerán – comente

– oh cierto, no los note – dijo mirándolos con esa cabeza sin rostro

– quieres que te ayude? – pregunto

– Sería bueno – conteste

– entonces acéptame, tomare control de ti – dijo

– Está bien aunque no sé cómo sobreviviré – dije

Aquello se acercó y con una de sus garras toco mi pecho y un dolor muy grande recorrió todo, había sentido el veneno todo el camino y ahora solo parecía una pequeña picazón

Me acosté sobre el suelo retorciéndome y perdí el conocimiento unos segundos, solo desperté y aquello estaba al frente de los monstruos

– He conocido más grandes pero ve esto, es algo que vi en lo que se llaman televisión –

No comprendí lo que dijo pero él se colocó en una posición extraña y movió la mano creando un viento fuerte que mando a volar a todos contra los muros aplastándose con el impacto

– y aún quedan más, quieres intentar? – pregunto

– Estoy casi muerto – dije

– enserio? – Pregunto

– vamos viejo no seas aburrido, levanta tu espada –

Ya que no tenía nada más por perder solo me puse de pie y realmente me sentía muy ligero incluso mi espada parecía menos pesada y la movía a gran velocidad

– vamos que no quiero aburrirme tanto, no hay televisión y casi no hay tanta gente como para estar ocupado – dijo

los monstruos continuaron llegando a la sala y con nueva energía me arroje

Movía la espada como siempre y no había resistencia alguna en las bestias que caían partidos, era como cortar el césped y avanzando me di cuenta que no tenía heridas o dolor por el veneno incluso los ataques que recibía era nulo, ya que todo era sencillo logre acabar con todas las creaturas del bosque sin dejar a ninguna sola con vida

– y que harás ahora? – pregunto

– Iré a buscarlo al bosque donde entro – repuse

Aquello rio y luego solo se estiro

– no lo encontraras y se dónde está – dijo

– Entonces llévame – dije

– eso sería demasiado sencillo además esto no es tan aburrido como esperaba….pero si vas en esa dirección lo encontraras – dijo señalando en una dirección opuesta

con nuevos ánimos di unos pasos adelante antes de recordar a mis compañeros

– que pasa? – Pregunto

– Enterrare a los míos – conteste

– Bueno al menos tendré más tiempo para relajarme – dijo

Guarde mi espada y comencé a buscarlos entre los cuerpos

Pase horas completándolos y cuando termine las tumbas me senté un momento, la aldea esperaba la joya para la sequía y fue en ese instante cuando vi los cuerpos de las bestias, muchas de ellas tenían partes valiosas como los órganos, cuernos, sangre y demás cosas, ya que tenía todo un campo de cuerpos inicie a ser un carnicero recuperando todo lo que aun servía, al final logre hacer una pequeña montaña que ate con tiras de piel y sin saber mucho lo levante, al tenerlo en mis brazos miraba lo liviano de la carga que puse en mi hombro y comencé a correr rumbo a la aldea

El viaje fue de unas horas hasta las afueras donde me detuve, se veía muy pacífica y la gente no se había percatado de mi presencia por lo que deje todo el paquete en la entrada junto a una nota donde escribí lo sucedido y lo que debían hacer con todo lo que lleve, cuando termine me retire rumbo en la dirección que la sombra me dijo

No sabía lo que me esperaba pero solo tenía en mente cortar al mago a cualquier costo


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

Aquello me seguía y la noche ya estaba por terminar, fue un recorrido muy tranquilo y no hubo cambios en el bosque, no sentía cansancio alguno solo deseo por encontrarlo

En mi andanza llegue a un pueblo al pie de la montaña próxima al bosque, camine en silencio observando hacia todos lados, no medí demasiado el tiempo y en la caminata sentí hambre y con algo de dinero en la bolsa fui hacia un negocio de comida, entre y fui a una mesa solitaria donde me senté y acomode mi espada sobre la mesa, aquello se mantuvo observando a las personas dentro y jugando con lo que podía entretenerlo pero al final solo fue hacia una ventana y se mantuvo ahí en tanto una mesera llego a mi mesa

– que va a querer? – Pregunto

– Comida y algo para beber – conteste

– tenemos cerdo y filetes de res – dijo

– Tráeme el cerdo – dije

– Enseguida –

Había gente dentro comiendo y entre ellos algunas me observaban, aun no tenía idea de donde sería el destino solo que debía caminar por el mismo rumbo

Mi comida llego un rato después y comencé a devorar las costillas y alguno de los órganos fritos, con la sensación de grasa en mi lengua recordé que hacía unos meses cuando me encontraba con mis compañeros comiendo después de un largo día de trabajo en el campo, todos comíamos pollo mientras los escuchaba hablar y reír, no era un gran platicador pero me gustaba su compañía. Comiendo me di cuenta que algunos hablaban de unos seres que estaban quemando aldeas y otros de creaturas en las montañas, yo tenía experiencia cazando a creaturas que solían ir a la aldea a causar problemas pero eran cosas que sucedían años atrás antes de haber entrenado tanto. Termine mi comida con suma lentitud y me levante dejando algunas monedas en la mesa, me asegure la espada y continúe adelante hacia la puerta

No me quede en el pueblo por lo que proseguí mi camino

Cuando la luna cayó me encontré en la orilla de un rio y me senté un momento

– creo que me detendré por ahora – dije

– por qué? – pregunto aquello

– Está demasiado oscuro y no tengo nada para encender una antorcha – respondí

– sí, aunque aún podrías andar – dijo

– Sí, pero no me quiero caer o chocar – dije acostándome

No me sentía cansancio pero debía ir de día cuando aún había luz ya que en ocasiones habían trampas profundas que eran complicadas de salir y ya que estaba solo sería más tiempo tratando de escapar

Dormí de inmediato y desperté cuando la luz del sol choco con mi cara, aún muy temprano y ya que el día había iniciado continúe adelante

En el pasado había estado lejos de casa pero no demasiado, mi velocidad era mayor a la que solía tener así que lo que caminaba en días lo estaba haciendo en horas y eso me llevo hasta las afueras de un castillo, había escuchado que pertenecía al viejo ejercito pero nunca la llegue a ver, camine hacia la puerta esperando que pudieran venderme aceite para crear una antorcha, con el mango de mi espada golpee la madera hasta que escuche la voz de alguien y retrocedí levantando la vista al muro

– que es lo quieres? – pregunto un sujeto con un casco de acero

– aceite, si pudieran darme un poco estaría agradecido – conteste

– Espera – dijo retirándose, aquello miro el castillo y soltó una risa ligera que me dio un escalofrió en la espalda

– qué pasa? – pregunte

– Nada….– su risa era burlona y a la vez tan aterradora que me hizo sujetar mi espada con más fuerza, pasaron los minutos y la puerta se levantó

– He hablado con mi señor y me ha pedido que pases – dijo

– Yo solo necesito aceite – dije

– Por favor, mi señor no ha salido en mucho tiempo y quisiera ver un rostro nuevo – repuso

– le daremos de comer y si quiere un lugar donde descansar para que mañana pueda continuar su camino más descansado – dijo, la risa de aquello me hacía desconfiar pero no sonaba como una mala propuesta

– Bien – dije

– Sígame – solté un momento la espada y fui detrás

El interior era muy lujoso y el tiempo parecía no pasar, tenían cosas del antiguo ejército en buen estado

– y que tanto tiempo llevan aquí? – Pregunte

– Desde que el reino cambio – contesto

– entiendo, y aún hay soldados de la vieja guardia? – pregunte

– sí, de hecho hay bastantes viviendo aquí aunque ya muy poco salen al reino para reportarse – contesto

– Ya veo – cruzamos el patio principal y el pasillo hasta un comedor donde habían bastantes personas

– Por favor siéntese a un lado de mi señor – dijo llevándome, me senté al costado sintiendo las miradas de los comensales

– acompáñanos a almorzar, y dime de dónde vienes? – pregunto el señor del castillo

– del este, pero solo necesito algo de aceite para poder iluminar la noche – respondí

– Vamos, come al menos para reponer energías – dijo, mire que me habían servido un plato de carne con salsa encima y verduras a un lado algo apetitoso a la vista pero aquello se reía entre murmullos

– y por qué viajas? – pregunto, me sirvieron agua que bebí refrescando mi lengua

– Estoy buscando a alguien – conteste

– que bien, y ha pasado algo importante en el reino? – pregunto

– realmente nada interesante, hay una guerra contra otro reino y también una contra un grupo de creaturas de las profundidades marinas – replique

– Que interesante, puede que salga un día de aquí y vaya a ver cómo están las cosas – dijo

– Si – era incomodo tener a un tipo con barba oscura a un costado comiendo

– pero come, esto es exquisito – dijo, mire la comida y aquello aun reía, tome el tenedor y toque la carne pero fui por las verduras que tome y comí

– No tengo mucho apetito – comente

– Que lastimas, no siempre podemos comer así – dijo

– pero sigamos hablando – añadió, me continuo preguntando sobre cosas y respondía con velocidad, todo eso nos llevó horas hasta el atardecer, la mesa estaba limpia y aun no tenía el aceite que estuve pidiendo e insistiendo durante la charla

– me podría dar el aceite, le pagare – dije

– Porque no descansas, tenemos una buena habitación y mañana te daré un bote entero de aceite – dijo

– acompáñenlo, y más tarde avísenle de la cena – añadió

Realmente no pensé mucho y le hice caso, la sombra reía bajamente y parecía que no podía estar del todo tranquilo. La habitación que me dieron era muy lujosa y limpia, me senté al borde de una esponjosa cama y mire el suelo

– Sí que tienes el control – comento el ente riendo

– Me iré cuando tenga para crear una antorcha – dije

– Bien – dijo, la noche cayo y escuche la puerta abrirse, levante la mirada y soldados sorprendidos me miraban

– Debieron poner más somnífero – dijo, desenvainaron sus espadas y fueron hacia mí, sin tardar hice lo mismo y esgrimí como lo hice en el bosque cortándolos a la mitad

– como que somnífero? – pregunte a aquello

– pensé que lo notarias, estaba en el agua y en la comida aunque había algo mas pero eso te lo dejo a ti – contesto

Con cuidado me asome al pasillo y sin nadie presente comencé a recorrer el pasillo de regreso al comedor

Caminando miraba que había mucho silencio lo que me hizo preocuparme, con la espada soltando gotas de sangre llegue al solitario comedor donde todo estaba arreglado para la cena pero aún no había gente, me oculte un momento para pensar

– qué pasa? – pregunte en mi mente

– Parece que aún no te das cuenta – dijo aquello hablando en mí

Silencie mis pensamientos y solo guarde calma, sin embargo, en medio de esa oscuridad escuche el llanto de un bebe que hacía eco y después de nuevo el silencio, sali de mi escondite y mire en dirección un pasillo que iba al patio principal

Llegue al patio y escuche un gemido ahogado, voltee hacia otra sala del castillo y un sonido aún más me hizo ir. Caminando llegue a una puerta oscura y podía oler sangre fresca y también el olor a cabello quemado, con mi espada corte la puerta y encontré que había una escalera que bajaba aun oscuro destino

– iras a ver? – pregunto

– Si….sería bueno saber el porqué del grito – replique

– oh bien –

Con precaución baje cada escalón oyendo ruidos familiares del campo de batalla y con varias suposiciones en mente llegue hasta el último, podía escuchar voces variadas y el olor a sangre inundaba los bordes de la puerta, sosteniendo la espada me aproxime y note que la tenían cerrada desde el interior, retrocedí y sin usar demasiada fuerza destroce la gruesa puerta, entre el sonido de la madera cayendo quede sorprendido por aquella escena

El interior iluminado por antorchas tenia a un grupo de gente con cuchillos y carne en sus manos, habían mesas con trozos de piernas y brazos pero ninguno de origen animal, con un silencio perturbador dirigí la vista al señor del castillo quien tenía en sus manos a un bebe muerto, en ese momento un asco invadió mi paladar

– Sí que eres lento – comento la sombra

Con una carnicería llena de humanos colgando de ganchos y personas con cuchillos demasiado afilados entre y comencé a mover mi espada encargándome de los enfermos

Cortando todo en el interior llegue hasta el señor del castillo quien asustado por mi fuerza huyo por otra puerta, termine con todos en el interior y lo seguí por un largo pasillo, podía escucharlo pedir ayuda a sus soldados quienes iban apareciendo de todos los tamaños y con diferentes armas, ninguno presento problema alguno, aquel pasillo me llevo a una clase de cámara subterránea que iluminada mostraba a creaturas diferentes a las que vi en mi vida, estas eran blancas y sus cabezas se asemejaban a la de un conejo pero a diferencia estas eran gigantescas

– Cómanselo – dijo

Todos ellos caminaron hacia a mí, sus cuerpos cambiaban y sus patas se volvieron mortales de diferentes maneras, pinchos, cosas que giraban muy veloz y también garras gigantescas, cada uno trato lastimarme pero sus patas se doblaron al contacto

– Sí que eres un villano – comente

Sujete mi espada y con la misma densidad de la mantequilla los corte pasando a través de la cámara y el señor del castillo aun manchado con sangre me miro con miedo y silbo, huyo y antes de salir empujo una palanca, el interior resonó por crujidos y gruñidos que se volvieron rugidos estruendosos, la cosas ya estaban demasiado ruidosas y una puerta más cayo del techo cerrando el pasillo

Dos creaturas cuadrúpedas salieron, ambas tenían un parecido a felinos quienes me miraron y sus orejas se volvieron brazos alargándose hasta mí, fue sorprendente ver a cosas así pero aun así no podía dejarme ser vencido, contrarrestando sus brazos orejas corte unos dedos, no obstante, en un descuido uno de ellos me tomo de la pierna y me levanto arrojándome hacia un muro seguido me comenzó a azotar contra el suelo muchas veces, atontado logre reaccionar y golpee el brazo con mi pie y la fuerza fue suficiente para lograr liberarme, sabiendo como pelear me puse de pie, cambie de posición la espada y fui contra los gigantescos gatos

Con paso rápido fui por debajo y con un corte fino deshice los cartílagos en las rodillas que los hicieron caer y con un costado expuesto corte sus estómagos que vaciaron una terrible y putrefacta de color carmesí, las bestias se movieron un poco más antes de morir, sin nada por hacer fui hacia el obstáculo y lo corté sin problema

Caminando entre la penumbra llegue a unas nuevas escaleras que subían a otro destino desconocido, un parte de mi sabía que era un trampa pero ya las cosas no se podían dejar en ese punto

Con calma subí hasta una puerta oscura igual de resistente que la primera, partida en dos hizo estruendo en esa torre en lo más alto del castillo, con mi espada detenida la enterré sobre la roca y ronde en busca del señor del castillo. La torre era oscura y desde ahí podía escuchar todo lo que pasaba, abajo había más criaturas y presos demasiado juntos, sin embargo, de entre las tinieblas se mostró el señor del castillo saltando con un cuchillo en mano con intensión de matarme pero lo detuve apretando su cuello

– Deberías unirte a nosotros...tu poder y con mi inteligencia conquistaremos reinos – dijo, cargando lo llevé hasta una ventana que abrí con una patada

– este es tu castillo, donde debes permanecer cuidando esta parte del reino por ello te dejaré observar el límite de tu poder –

Con poco esfuerzo lo arrojé y cayó sobre un asta bandera empalándose

– una brocheta, no está mal – bramo

Aún era de noche y no tenía el aceite que pedí, retorne por mi espada que envaine

– y que harás?– pregunto

– Me llevaré las antorchas para el camino y mataré a los que quedan – aquello se echó a reír

Las siguientes horas fueron sangre, fuego y celdas rotas todas terminando en un castillo en llamas que me iluminaron el camino hacia el bosque


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo tres

Atravesé el bosque en una noche y llegue a las ruinas de una aldea quemada

– Sí que les gusta quemar cosas en este mundo – comentó

camine sobre un sendero de cenizas y carbón

– esto tiene un par de días que ocurrió – dije

– este carbón huele fresco, puede que ayer – añadí

– y que harás? – Pregunto

– Seguiré mi camino –

era temprano aún

Recorrí las ruinas hasta que un ruido resonó en mi oído, el latido rápido se oía desde el fango de un pozo roto, con mi espada fuera fui a revisar, con la punta movía el lodo, no obstante, de entre la tierra mojada saltó un pequeño con una roca en su mano que fue directo con la intensión de atacarme, con la roca en mano intentó golpear mi pierna pero destruí la roca con el acero de mi espada y empuje al niño que cayó de espaldas

– quién eres? – pregunte

de nuevo trato de golpearme pero lo devolví al lodo

– eres de aquí? – el niño asintió

– ataco un ejército invasor? – pregunte, negó con la cabeza

– entonces quién? –

por cómo se veía todo parecía muy organizado el ataque que arrasó todo y no había visto a más personas

– l...los verdes – contestó

– y hay más sobrevivientes? – pregunte

– s...se...llevaron a muchas mujeres y a los hombres los quemaron...yo me oculté en el lodo para que no me encontraran – dijo

no sabía quiénes eran pero serían numerosos

– y a dónde irás? – Pregunte, solo negó con la cabeza

– es peligroso que te quedes además no es seguro ir en esa dirección – dije

– Creo que lo mejor sería que fueras a un pueblo cercano –

el niño no pareció entender

– si te vas a quedar deberías ocultarte con las cenizas, eso cubrirá tu olor de las bestias carroñeras – agregue

sin nada más solo continúe mi camino

Sali del terreno de esa aldea preguntándome quienes serían los verdes de los que hablo el niño, podría ser que una guerra se aproximará al reino lo que significaría que tendría que participar para defender la frontera. El camino era silencioso hasta que aquello habló

– sí que no hay nada...en otros mundos en esta época están un poco más avanzados pero no los culpo – dijo

– a que te refieres? – pregunte

– Pues en algunos ya tienen pistolas, pólvora y cosas así...–

no comprendí que eran esas cosas que menciono

– Pero algo bueno es que yo puedo hacer magia – bramo

– sabes qué fue lo que pasó en esa Aldea? – Pregunte

– claro que sí, aunque para que arruinar la sorpresa si tú puedes descubrirlo – replicó

– Realmente estará genial cuando llegue el momento –

caminaba a la luz del día pero parecía que cargara con la noche en la sombra que lo seguía que se alargaba de una manera escalofriante y aquello en su pecho parecía que caería pero se sostenía

Recorrí un largo tramo hasta que llegue al pie de una montaña demasiado grande

– Esto sí que será tardado – comenté observando un camino que me haría escalarla pero en mi observación noté una cueva que si tenía la fortuna seria la que me haría atravesarla sin problema

– estas mazmorras aunque en los rpg están geniales – comento

sin tardar subí sobre las rocas y escale un tramo hasta ella

Se miraba muy oscuro interior además de tener un olor a putrefacción, de mi armadura saqué el aceite y con un hueso de algún animal cree mi antorcha y entré

Tenía un largo tiempo desde que había entrado en una y por experiencia sabía que habían riesgos en todos lados como agujeros en el suelo, salientes frágiles, sustancias venenosas y criaturas viviendo en el interior que no les gustaba ser molestadas por viajeros. Con cuidado iba pisando sobre el suelo crujiente, sin embargo, entre mi silencio escuché un sonido a risas pero sin dejarme llevar por los nervios proseguí, el aire olía mal y no podía decir lo mismo del ambiente que para estar solo con esa cosa sentía las miradas de algo dentro que me estaba acechando

– esto será un buen intermedio – dijo

de pronto un silbido hizo que desenvainara mi espada y corte a la mitad algo y sin perder el tiempo me puse en guardia, con la cabeza protegida saque un poco de aceite que arrojé a todas partes e ilumine el interior, entre las tinieblas podía ver una gran cantidad de ojos vidriosos puestos en mi pero con ellos escudos que me dejaron estupefacto, en esos leños amarrados tenían a personas, eran demasiados los escudos humanos, sin embargo, detrás estaban los goblins una especie que eran parásitos y con ellos trolls que cargaban con un armamento pesado

– Esto me retendrá – brame

solté mi antorcha y comencé a correr

La primer fila de escudos la salte y corte a los goblins que la sostenían, lo siguiente fue una lluvia de flechas por parte de los trolls, mi velocidad no había disminuido así que logré cortar muchas y continuar hasta los trolls a quienes corte ligamentos de sus piernas y pies y cuando cayeron hincados los decapite derribando su zona de ataque a larga distancia, lo siguiente fue una oleada de esos enanos verdes que con pinchos y espadas fueron contra mí, ellos no eran demasiado listos pero eran números cual ratas por eso eran difíciles de vencer, a diferencia de las bestias que enfrente en el bosque cerca del castillo tuve que mantener la espada a cierta altura para mantener el nivel de letalidad

Cortando y aplastando me abrí paso por la caverna que se extendía por más túneles, los metros se volvieron decenas hasta centenas parecía que no habría fin, no obstante, recorrí todo enfrentándome a esas hordas que entre la oscuridad que se volvieron al rugidos y gruñidos de cerdos retumbando entre los muros, no sabía bien que tantos habían y aún no llegaba al otro lado de la montaña

Fueron unas largas horas donde me acostumbré al olor de goblin y troll, sin mencionar al de las personas que usaban como escudos o cebos pero no corte ninguna

Eran una plaga y como una no sabía cuándo acabaría y me estaba desesperando hasta que aquello entre toda la oscuridad hizo que la temperatura bajara demasiado pero podía verlo sin problema porque parecía que él era más oscuro que todas las tinieblas subterráneas

– esto ya me aburrió, al principio era emocionante pero como que falta acción y explosiones como en una película – dijo

camino y miró un momento

– sabes los mundos son bosques secos y yo una cerilla encendida – levanto una garra y volteo a mirarme

– Mira mi magia –

con un movimiento sucedió

El suelo cimbro como el resto del túnel, poco después con un chillido agudo en la lejanía se iluminó la cueva, un brillo como el sol recorrió a gran velocidad, sin embargo, un viento feroz me hizo cubrirme la cara hasta que mire una llamarada ir hacia mí, no perdí el tiempo y hui lo más rápido posible

No sabía que tanto me había adentrado pero a pesar de recorrer cientos de metros no encontré la salida así que como último refugio recogi algunos cuerpos de trolls creando una pared y me protegí, me protegí escuchando el fuego quemar los cuerpos tirados y fue ahí cuando recordé a las personas que había aún ahí atados sobre planchas de madera, me puse de pie y miré que ya era tarde, las llamas se aproximaron muy rápido y sin nada por hacer enterré mi espada y me hinque, se iluminó y llego

Las llamas recorrieron mi cuerpo rápidamente, sin embargo, no sentía el calor abrasador que debía tener, mire que el fuego pasaba de largo sin tocarme en cambio un viento delgado me rodeaba, volví a encaminar mi espada y una risa penetrante como espinas en las plantas de los pies me hizo cubrirme los oídos pero podía escucharlo dentro haciendo eco en mi estómago

– La magia asusta a la gente, aunque realmente solo queme el oxígeno dentro de la montaña – dijo caminando hacia mí

– que es ese oxígeno que dices? – pregunte

– En términos simples es lo que respiras – el fuego aún se mantenía

– pero y las personas? –

fui a revisar un escudo y la persona que estaba en ella estaba viva sin daño del fuego solo paralizada

– Es mi magia – dijo

aquello atravesaba el fuego sin problema incluso la llama cambiaba de color al contacto parecía un arcoíris entre las llamas

– un psicólogo no estaría mal para ellos – dijo

– y los goblins? –

el cuerpo de un troll salió disparado hacia un muro que se manchó de sus entrañas desapareciendo

– Si hay alguno vivo no vivirá demasiado sin oxígeno – replicó

– y si sobrevivió tendrá un interior ardiendo o estará agonizando de dolor – dijo

– ya que terminamos por que no salimos? Es mejor continuar el viaje – dijo

– Pero estas personas, no aguantarán solas – dije

– ya vendrá gente, exploto una montaña así el ruido debió llamar la atención de más de un pueblo cercano además he visto que hay gente que soporta más que esto – repuso

las miré un momento y solo seguí adelante con un camino iluminado

Pasando unas horas atravesé la montaña y ya caía la noche pero aún no dejaba de pensar en los goblins que tomarían venganza y sería parte de mi culpa que fueran contra pueblos inocentes por ello me detuve antes de bajar

– qué pasa ? – pregunto

– tengo que exterminar a los otros goblins y criaturas que tomaran represalia – conteste, aquello se rasco la cabeza

– sí que son sentimentales, sabes no tengo paciencia en perder tiempo con cacerías que no tienen que ver conmigo y cosas así– dijo

– Pero ya que no estarás tranquilo y repetirás lo mismo deberíamos terminar antes de que empiece – dijo

volteó y miró el paisaje

– Ahora verás algo de magia nuclear –

levantó un dedo y a la lejanía una columna de fuego se levantó seguida de muchas otras, montañas y montes se iluminaron al momento que el sol se ocultó creando un día nuevo

– Si quieres acabar con plagas completamente debes usar fuego – comentó

– Ahora estarás más relajado, vamos que la aventura no termina aún– agrego, el paisaje se veía diferente y no había nada parecido

– que fue lo que sucedió? – pregunte

– ya acabé con ellos, ahora no hay goblins o trolls, bueno de hecho elimine a bastantes criaturas que vivían con ellos así que no de que preocuparse– dijo con total tranquilidad, me parecía imposible que hubieses exterminado a todos en solo segundos

– y ellos no tienen Alma o algo parecido? – pregunte

– realmente son como los animales, no son razonables y actúan por instinto así que es como aplastar cucarachas– dijo, baje de la montaña pronto y pude escuchar susurros en la lejanía y decenas de pasos ir en dirección contraria

Caminamos un largo tiempo hasta que me detuve

– esa magia nuclear que es exactamente? He visto magia muy poderosa para eso que has hecho ha sido mucho más grande – la sombra volteo hacia mí

– de hecho solo es una pequeña muestra una gota de un mar entero en el campo de la energía nuclear– replicó

hablaba en un idioma que no conocía y me era más difícil comprenderlo solo que aquello que uso era un poco de magia de un total un más grande que podía usar lo que me hizo imaginar la magnitud de destrucción que podía hacer al usar todo

– y habían personas en esos lugares? – Pregunte

– Sí, pero están bien – repuso

– Oh...eso es bueno – continuamos adelante y me di cuenta que olía demasiado a humo y sangre

Adelante nos volvimos a detener ya que tuve hambre, no había comido además de estar luchando por horas además de que la última oportunidad no era alimento

– Iré a cazar un rato, tengo hambre – dije

– es natural que lo tengas aunque si has soportado bastante sin reponer energía – repuso

– Bueno, creo que veré que hay en el rumbo –

Sali del camino y me adentre en el bosque cercano

Camine con cuidado buscando alguna presa o algún árbol de frutas, recorrí bastante sin encontrar nada bueno además de que encontré a goblins o lo que sobraba de ellos ya que su cuerpo se había derretido, su piel se había despegado de sus huesos y a su alrededor el olor a su vomito

– que les paso? – pregunte

– es la secuela de mi magia, de hecho aunque sobrevivas morirás de todos modos en días, horas, semanas –

era algo que nunca había visto

– es como veneno? – pregunte

– sí, encontraras mas así que no te emociones por uno – comento

me mantuve lejos por que era un olor demasiado desagradable además de que no me quería envenenar de la misma manera, me aleje rápido y llegue hasta un rio que bajaba con tranquilidad

– Creo que pescare algo –

con paciencia encontré un palo y con mi espada hice una lanza con cuatro picos y listo me subí a una roca dentro del rio y me quede esperando a que el agua se calmara como los peces

Más tarde comía pescados al frente de una fogata

– y de dónde vienes? – pregunte

– De un lugar demasiado lejano – replique

– eres algo parecido como ellos? – Pregunte

– quienes? – deje un momento de comer

– De esos a los que se unió mi compañero – dije

– Oh humano – se echó a reír y el agua del rio se alteró elevándose y congelándose

– sí que te gusta hacerme reír, a esos que llaman dioses oscuros son como pequeñas moscas a mi alrededor y bueno los podría matar de varias maneras pero es mejor observar, no sabes que te puedes perder ya sabes es como ver la televisión – dijo

– no te puedes rehusar a ver una película y más si hay monstruos y caballeros – añadió

– entonces como es que manejas una magia tan poderosa? – pregunte

– Eso es algo sencillo, mi poder siempre va mil pasos adelante en el mundo a donde voy así que no es demasiada ciencia – replico

– entonces por qué vienes en mi ayuda? – dije

– tú me llamaste y ahora estoy aquí, aunque si tu no lo hubieras hecho yo de igual forma estaría aquí aunque con otra persona – contesto

– Pero yo no sé tu nombre, siquiera mencione algo al respecto – dije

– de tu boca no pero dentro de ti si, muy dentro deseabas acabar con tu compañero y también con los que mataron a los otros, esa ira te hizo acabar con el señor del castillo, con los goblins y trolls de esa montaña incluso en el castillo….aquí el único que tiene eso eres tu – dijo señalándome con una garra

me calme y volví a mi pescado

Cuando termine de comer y descansar me volví a poner de pie

– Ahora deberíamos avanzar más rápido – dijo

asentí y me ajuste la espada en la cintura, mis nuevas energías me hicieron correr a una gran velocidad como el primer día


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo cuatro

Sin detenerme por nada llegue a un lugar, un reino demasiado grande más allá del territorio de mi aldea

– Aquí es – dijo

– Bien – desenvaine mi espada y camine hasta la gran puerta que era resguardada por soldados, sin detenerme llegue al pie de la entrada

– que es lo que desea? – pregunto uno de los guardias

– a un mago, viene de mi aldea y ahora tengo asuntos con el – respondí

– Aquí no deseamos a mercenarios ni caza recompensas – contesto

los soldados desenvainaron sus espada y encima de la entrada sobre las rocas de la pared se mostraron arqueros que apuntaron sus flechas en mi dirección

– Ahora largo de este reino –

aquello se sentó sobre el suelo, respire lento sintiendo el frio aire que recorrió mi garganta, sujete mi espada más fuerte y con un poco de impulso lleve el filo a la puerta de acero que corte y en ese segundo una lluvia de flechas cayo

El cielo se oscureció y me cubrí con mi espada, el tintineo cubrió mi cabeza unos segundos sintiendo como mi ropa era desgarrada y mis hombreras de cuero llenarse de pinchos, después de que la última flecha cayera reino el silencio, oyendo sus respiraciones baje mi espada y con mi mano rompí las flechas clavadas en mí y con un rugido de mi interior comencé a correr con furia, los soldados con espadas fueron directo hacia donde al chocar se inició una batalla

Con suavidad deslice el filo cortando el aire y resonó el acero, el metal era el único ruido que ahogaba los gritos de guerra y dolor, con sangre volando y espadas quebrándose me abrí paso por la entrada, era un bestia descontrolada contra un ejército muy fuerte. Con una esgrima impecable avance quitándome de la vista a los guardias, sin embargo, de la nada de los muros cercanos aparecieron calderos gigantes con fuego rojizo que chasqueaba con el viento

– tiren! – exclamaron y escuche el gemir del esfuerzo de los soldados

las calderas comenzaron a inclinarse y las dejaron caer sobre la entrada que tembló por el peso, sobre el suelo se derramo un líquido oscuro que como una tormenta se abrió paso sobre los muertos que se incendiaron al contacto, aquello llego hasta mi rodeándome y todo se volvió un horno

El calor lleno hasta la puerta destruida pero no me detuve y continúe, la segunda puerta que daría al patio principal estaba llena de pinchos que sobresalían con ira, una lluvia de flechas volvió a caer y oscurecieron el cielo pero el fuego ilumino, volví a cubrirme con mi espada andando a la puerta, las flechas cayeron y las llamas incrementaron, llegue a la puerta donde sin espera soltaron los pinchos que eran gigantescos, las puntas estaban conectadas con troncos que salieron disparados, me detuve y me coloque en posición una bastante firme y con mi espada corte algunos cercanos en dos y sin espera salte hacia uno de los orificios donde forcé mi entrada hasta que logre pasar la puerta encontrándome con un gigantesco reino lleno de gente, era un lugar demasiado grande por dentro de lo que aparentaba ser

Al verme muchos comenzaron a huir en tanto batallones del ejército fueron apareciendo cerrando las calles cercanas, la oscuridad en ellos era parecida a las bestias de los bosques como los monstruos de las cuevas, simplemente no era humanos

– Sí que juegan con los genes – comento eso que camino delante de ellos mirándolos a las caras

– yo los habría hecho más avanzados pero quien soy yo para alterar este mundo – soltó una risa ligera

– esto será entretenido –

se acomodó al costado de la calle mirando, era un silencio el que reino en todo, sin embargo, al sonar un cuernos iniciaron su marcha con escudos por delante bajando sus lanzas haciendo estruendo por sus pesados pasos, me coloque en defensa caminando y analizando el muro de escudos, por más que fueran duros siempre había una manera de romperlos, pasaron unos largos minutos cuando halle una fractura, una separación entre los escudos muy ligera y con mi espada por delante fui a toda prisa

Con fuerza incruste mi espada sobre la separación y el resto fue empujar creando una onda de choque, la batalla inicio muy rápido girando mi espada y el choque de lanzas fue muy caótico, eran números y fuertes más que un humano normal porque sus golpes me causaban dolor, la batalla se centró en un solo punto donde rodeado me mantenían ocupado, gran parte de mi armadura estaba siendo destrozada y me desprotegió de lugares vulnerables pero no perdí el tiempo y en medio de todo me puse aún más serio plantándome una ruta para seguir hacia el castillo donde estaría y nada impediría que llegara siquiera todo ese ejército. Con mi espada vibrando como mi mano los fui dividiendo evitando que se volvieran un problema a futuro

Cuando logre quitarme de encima a parte de la formación volví a empujar y me adentre en las calles corriendo en una sola dirección, más soldados aparecieron y alertaron a todo el reino que se encerró y guardo silencio, mi armadura estaba hecha pedazos y caían pedazos del metal en mi avance

En el tiempo logre llegar a la puerta del castillo donde me esperaban, había logrado dejar fuera a bastantes soldados en el trayecto pero los que me esperaban eran filas completas de ellos que se encontraban completamente listos para pelear, con un largo camino solo me puse en guardia

Ya que la batalla no parecía terminar me retire la armadura dejándola caer al suelo, el aire soplaba y podía sentir mi sudor enfriarse y secarse, con un peso menos suspire de alivio y me puse en guardia de nuevo ahora más motivado a ingresar. Inicie a correr y con fuerza hice contacto derribando el muro de escudos retornando a la guerra

El acero y la sangre era lo único que podía oler, mi visión solo se centraba en cascos, escudos, espadas y la puerta, no recuerdo haber visto una cara o una expresión en esa hora, parecían no sentir dolor o emoción al verme matar a sus compañeros, eran como autómatas solo para la pelea y la destrucción

Atravesé la barrera hasta llegar a la puerta donde sin problema la logre derribar, fui por los pasillos y llegue a la sala principal donde se encontraban aquellos que hablaron en el bosque, aquellos que invocaron a las bestias del bosque todos en una fila con dirección al trono

– donde está?! – pregunte

– Hizo un viaje, puede que regrese mañana – contesto uno con un cerebro gigante que sobresalía de su cabeza

– a dónde fue? – pregunte

– Eso si es secreto, además de que ya llegaste ahora no podrás irte – dijo una mujer

– Esto será bueno, creo que es hora de mostrarte el límite de la fuerza que te he dado – dijo la sombra, aquellos sujetos del bosque se pusieron en formación y eran cinco quienes me miraron

– estos tipos controlan fuerzas bastante fuertes, será difícil de hacer para algunas personas y para otras imposibles….pero para mí es un juego de niños – dijo sentándose a observar desde el trono

– Estaría genial tener una botana de esto – comento, los cinco me miraron bastante fijo y se fueron aproximando en tanto respondí sujetando mi espada. Eran realmente feos pero su desagradable apariencia era igualada a un aura de maldad que no era comparable con la de la sombra que los hacia parecer como niños con espadas

– nosotros hemos moldeado el tiempo y la historia, crees que eres alguien para enfrentarnos? – pregunto aquel tipo del cerebro gigante

– Solo tengo un objetivo y si debo matar a unos desconocidos no le veo el problema – dije

– Eres demasiado joven para entender, nuestro señor es más grande que este mundo – dijo aquel tipo del cerebro que levanto una mano y una extraña fuerza me rodeo apretándome y me paralizo

– Vamos chico, quiero ver acción – comento el ente

Inicie a hacer fuerza contrarrestando aquello invisible y logre romperla, no perdí el tiempo y corrí con mi espada chocando contra un muro invisible

– Esto es imposible, ningún humano soporta esa fuerza – bramo

con mi espada golpee el muro quebrándolo y con una gran velocidad pase de largo y agite mi espada limpiándola de un líquido negro mientras miraba sus brazos caer al suelo, soltó un quejido de dolor y con sangre en su boca avanzo adelante

– Te volare la cabeza –

cerro los ojos y de inmediato fui a dar contra un duro muro y ahí sentí como mi cabeza se movía de manera extraña pero no duro mucho ya que aquel tipo retrocedió gritando

– que eres, de dónde vienes!? – Exclamo

– no eres humano! –

después de decir eso de sus orificios comenzaron a salir secreciones con sangre hasta que simplemente su cabeza se inflo y estallo en pedazos, su cuerpo emanaba un humo negro, sin embargo, sus compañeros lejos de ayudarlo o preocuparse solo caminaron hacia mí

– Creo que tenemos a alguien con un poder extraordinario, nuestro señor estará feliz de verlo – dijo la mujer, los otros tres se fueron colocando en posición

– Ahora viene lo bueno – bramo la sombra que se inclinó de su asiento

– Creo que debería aplastarlo – dijo uno con una armadura que cubría todo su cuerpo y estiro una mano, una fuerza más me levanto del suelo

– ya no deberíamos perder el tiempo con este tipo – dijo

cerro su puño y todo aquello me empezó a aplastar pero como la primera vez luche y logre liberarme, asombrado levanto las dos manos y comenzó a hacer algo raro que hizo a mi cuerpo calentarse y de pronto lo que me quedaba de ropa se convirtió en líquido, mis alrededores también cambiaron y me comencé a hundir sobre el suelo, lo que había sido duras rocas parecía que se habían vuelto arena

– Vamos chico que aún tenemos cosas por hacer – bramo, me aferre al arenoso terreno y me arrastre por el suelo

– es imposible, deberías volverte polvo! – exclamo

– Aun debo atrapar a mi compañero , no me moriré hasta hacerlo – comencé a correr y lo trate de golpear pero fui repelido por la misma fuerza invisible

– No podrás atacarme –

sali disparado a un muro cercano y anonadado observe al tipo un tiempo y me puse de pie apretando con más fuerza el mango de mi espada, decidido corrí en su dirección y salte cayendo encima de aquel escudo de aire y clave mi espada insertándola con fuerza hasta que logro entrar

– Imposible – la fuerza extraña se rompió dejándome caer encima del sujeto a quien con una patada destruí su casco

– cómo es posible que un humano lograra hacerlo, es imposible quien te ha dado tal fuerza?! – exclamo

– Nadie que te deba interesar – intento varias cosas pero solo clave mi espada en su cabeza y la gire rompiendo su cráneo, los otros tres me miraron con asombro y fueron contra mi

Uno tenía un rostro parecido al de un cerdo y el cuerpo de uno muy obeso, la mujer y el otro tipo que era una bola desagradable a la vista, cada uno fue por mi usando sus poderes extraños, uno de ellos dijo algo en un lenguaje extraño y de entre la tierra salieron espíritus grandes que me apresaron en sus tétricas manos queriendo separar mis brazos del torso y otros más mis piernas, eran fuertes y no cedieron, no obstante, no podía dejarme morir así que como la vez anterior respondí y me libere arrancando los brazos de esos espíritus y con la espada los corte pero de la misma manera unos demonios brotaron del suelo con enormes trompas que emanaban un líquido negro, aquellos con sus pesados pasos corrían rápido y me atraparon arrastrándome a un muro y uno de los sujetos del bosque hablo

– Tu suerte ya está decidida – dijo, el muro comenzó a crujir soltando piedras que cayeron al suelo, todo eso llevo al derrumbe del muro del solido castillo sobre mi

Debajo de esas rocas sentía las mordeduras presionarme pero como lo dijo aquella sombra aún no había llegado al límite. Comencé a presionarme y mis músculos se tensaron, un grito de furia pasó por mi garganta liberándolo, una fuerza aún más grande me poseyó, la ira de mi interior exploto y empuje las rocas arrojándolas al techo que hizo eco

– cómo es posible? – bramo uno, ya no tenía mi armadura y camine en su dirección, los brazos y dientes de aquellos seres de inframundo fueros rompiéndose y quede libre

Me aproxime y sin espera usaron sus poderes para retenerme llamando a mas seres oscuros y manipularon lo que miraba pero sin demora llegue al cerdo a quien sin compasión le rebane los brazos y con los mismos atravesé su cabeza, el peso del aire aumento tanto que las rocas del piso se fueron quebrando y el ambiente cambio mucho que parecía que las estaciones del año convivían dentro de esa sala, de un impulso llegue al frente de la bola de carne, enterré mi espada e incruste mis brazos en su aguado cuerpo y fui separando su carne oyendo sus gritos de dolor y también sintiendo sus golpes de resistencia, al final sus partes fueron a dar al muro que se manchó de su oscura sangre

– tienes un poder aún más grande que el nuestro – dijo la mujer

– Eso no me importa, ahora lo único que sé es que yo saldré e iré a buscar a mi compañero, no me importa lo que estén haciendo solo que ahora no te dejare ir – dije

– tu camino solo será destrucción y así será cuando lo encuentres…por ahora sería mejor pensarlo y unirte a mi señor, ese poder podría ayudarnos y ayudarte a tener el control – la tome de los hombros liberando un poco de esa magia que me mostro aquello

– no hay manera que estés satisfecho si no es con nosotros – dijo

– Eso no me importa, este reino caerá y poder cobrar las muertes de mi gente – la magia paso a su cuerpo que comenzó a brillar en tanto la mujer se apartó

– No habrá nada cuando esto termine – dijo, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar y su piel empezó a caer, ella hizo algo con sus manos varias veces mientras su pelo inicio a caer rápidamente

– que has hecho? Esto es imposible – pasaron los minutos y fue cambiando de apariencia hasta que se debilito tanto que cayó al suelo

– Esto no es magia – su voz seductora cambio a una de anciana, toda esa forma humana quedo en un simple charco de una sustancia putrefacta

– quedaría buena en una sopa – comento

– Aunque con tanta carne como una salsa estaría perfecto – añadió riendo

– Tengo que ir a buscarlo – dije, fui a recoger mi espada

– Pues de hecho se fue en esa dirección, si te apresuras puede que aun llegues a donde esta antes de que huya – dijo señalando hacia el hueco

– bien, es tiempo de continuar –

Deje aquel reino, solo llevaba mi pantalón y mi espada en mi espalda

Me abrí paso de nuevo por el reino que tenía a esos soldados sin voluntad que aparecían de todas partes, recorrí mucho del reino antes de salir y comenzar de nuevo la búsqueda


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco

Con velocidad seguí la dirección de la sombra, fueron unos días en los que transite por pueblos, aldeas, ciudades y un par de reinos, tal vez las personas sintieron la ira que transcurría en mí ya que al verme salían apartarse y esconderse, incluso grandes soldados se quitaron de mi camino

Todo aquello termino cerca de mi aldea, reconocí la vegetación y también las montañas cercanas, confundido de lo que pasaba me detuve

– porque hemos regresado? – pregunte

– De hecho aquí está tu compañero – dijo

– Pero por que regresaría si ya tenía un reino – dije

– quien soy yo para saber, si lo sé pero mejor pregúntale a el – repuso, volví a moverme

Sali del monte muy pronto solo para quedar paralizado de ver a mi aldea arder, las casas se incendiaban y podía escuchar al fuego quebrar el aire pero no escuchaba ningún grito, con rapidez llegue hasta la entrada y camine observando que se encontraba vacío el pueblo, el calor era muy grande que el agua que solía estar en los cantaros se estaba evaporando

– hay alguien?! – brame, no hubo respuesta por lo que continúe adelante en busca de vida

Recorrí la mayoría hasta la plaza principal, parecía que todos habían salido de la aldea, algo había iniciado el incendio y no había cuerpos señal de un ataque

– y dónde está mi compañero? – pregunte

– te está observando – dijo, con seriedad observe el paisaje rojizo entre trozos de madera cayendo y creando chispas, de entre una casa salió caminando portando una armadura como la del primer tipo al que me enfrente solo que esta no tenía casco y en su mano cargaba un cetro oscuro y extraño que parecía ser la extremidad de algo

– los atacaste? – pregunte

– realmente iba a suceder algo, la sequía era lo de menos pero una guerra estaba próxima y la primer aldea que sería arrasada seria la nuestra – dijo

– Hice este sacrificio para salvar nuestro hogar y cuando vine a decirles, malagradecidos me maldijeron y me han querido asesinar – añadió

– adquirí este poder para derrotar al ejercito pero me han rechazado…no tuve más opción que matarlos – dijo, quede paralizado

– donde los arrojaste? – pregunte

– se están quemando – él hablaba con mucha calma y parecía que no era nada grave, voltee hacia todas partes tocándome la cabeza un momento antes de sentir furia

– Creo que ya es hora de que acabe esto – desenvaine mi espada

– Por nuestros compañeros, la aldea y nuestras familias te enterrare como sea – dije

– yo no quería pelear pero parece que igual estas rechazándome –

se aproximó muy pronto con el cetro recitando palabras raras y el fuego de la aldea comenzó a caminar, todas esas flamas fueron hacia mi cubriéndome y a pesar de ser fuego pesaba demasiado, sin bajar la espada la eleve y la deje caer cortando el fuego y con la misma furia del castillo me libere

Elimine el fuego con el viento que corte y lo mire a los ojos

– No me importa con cuantos demonios te has pactado pero te arrancare esa armadura – dije

– Lo dudo, tu haz hecho un pacto con un demonio pero no creo que sea tan poderoso que mi amo – repuso

– Por ahora solo me importa destruirte – ya que no había forma de tenerle misericordia me puse serio con la intención de terminar rápido el combate

Con un pie adelante baje el filo de mi espada

– Bien ahora es tiempo de terminar, debo ir a cuidar mi reino – dijo, volvió a recitar el hechizo en tanto fui contra él, el filo de mi espada choco contra su armadura y chispas volaron

– soy indestructible – dijo, una fuerza extraña me arrojo el suelo aplastándome en el duro suelo de mi aldea, con la cara en el polvo sentía como mis extremidades se estiraban, paralizado trataba de pensar y el continuaba recitando, no podía dejarme vencer teniéndolo tan cerca y con la fuerza presione mis músculos que siendo estirados empezaron a dolerme, con mis dolidos dedos los doble sobre el suelo levantando una mano y con la otra sujete de nuevo mi espada

– realmente no deberías luchar, cuando termine será rápido – dijo

apretaba mis dientes e hice un esfuerzo gigantesco hasta que mi cuerpo se fue levantando, con las rodillas dobladas levante la mirada a mi compañero

– aún tengo cosas por hacer –

la fuerza que me aplastaba me cubría como una manta pero logre rasgarla y de nuevo con la espada golpee su armadura que soltó un alarido de dolor que reventó las maderas cercanas, aquella armadura oscura se quebró y una parte de esta cayó al suelo pudriendo los alrededores

– Sí que has hecho una estupidez – dije, el siguiente golpe rompió el resto y el término el conjuro, del suelo una sombra invadió la aldea y de pronto nos devoro

Momentos después aquellas tinieblas terminaron y estábamos en un lugar extraño donde el suelo era raro y molesto al pisar

– oh vaya alguien deberías llamar a la limpieza y barrer este lugar – comento aquello

– Mi señor quería verte, después de esto te terminare – dijo apartándose, había oscuridad y apenas lograba ver lo que estaba enfrente mío

– has matado a mis seguidores más fuertes y no has muerto….me impresionas – dijo

– no sé qué seas pero estas haciéndome perder tiempo, tengo que acabar con mi compañero…te sugiero que nos regreses a mi aldea y si no tendré que pasar por encima de ti – dije

– Parece que tienes un ego gigante pero quiero ofrecerte algo que es más valioso que tu venganza – repuso

– te hare inmortal y podrías tener el poder de controlar la realidad y las leyes de esta – dijo

– tan inmortal como a los que mate? – respondí

– veo que tienes una lengua filosa, no deberías ser tan tonto y mejor acepta…no me gustaría destruirte ahora – añadió

– Hablando de egos – comento aquello que miraba el suelo

– Devuélvenos, yo no hago tratos de muerte – brame

– Sí que eres idiota, te veré pronto – las tinieblas me cubrieron y volvimos a la ardiente aldea

– Pues aquella cueva sería un buen depósito de basura pero he visto mejores – comento aquello que se sentó en el suelo

– bien creo que ya es momento – dijo

levanto el cetro y aquello inicio a envolver sus brazo siguiendo a todo su cuerpo, era como si una capa de piel quemada lo envolviera hasta que simplemente se creó un capullo negro con café, segundos después se cayeron pedazos del capullo que se volvieron polvo y del interior emergió mi compañero con una nueva apariencia, tenía una armadura diferente y había incrementado su tamaño, realmente había crecido mucho y se podía sentir un cambio en su poder, de su costado saco una espada

– Oh vaya, que intenso – bramo la sombra

Mi compañero se movió con mucha rapidez hasta que logre detener su espada, había incrementado mucho su habilidad, lo empuje y de inmediato arrojo otro golpe más que hizo saltar chispas hacia todos lados, repartió un gran número de golpes que resonaron en el interior de las casas que comenzaron a caer levantando aún mucho más humo, aquello que había sido mi hogar solo era una gran fogata, enojado apretaba mis puños aumentando habilidad logrando cortar aquella nueva armadura y mucho más adelante cayeron trozos del extraño metal

Mi madre y padre estaban muertos, mis hermanos y amigos eran carbón, la casa donde crecí ya había caído, sin nada por perder solo camine adelante y girando el filo corte la mitad de su torso dejando enterrada mi espada

– Pensé que esta cosa era irrompible – dijo mi compañero que cayo hincado

– Quería salvar nuestro hogar, este poder hubiera sido la respuesta – dijo

– Ahora todo lo que vendrá será esa guerra – dijo

no parecía tener remordimiento de nuestra gente

– Espero que tus padres te perdonen por matarlos – dijo

tome mi espada arrancándola de su cuerpo y un chorro de sangre negra salió disparada

– Apuesto que dejaste de ser humano cuando nos avisaste de la sequía – comente

deslice mi espada y con un corte destroce el casco que cargaba

– al menos da la cara a la aldea – dije

– no sé qué veneno tenga tu espada pero me está destrozando por dentro – dijo

– me….está quemando – añadió

– si? creo que es poco de lo que realmente mereces – dije

se cubría el corte del torso

– Mi poder….no me puede curar – dijo

– voy a enterrar a nuestra gente – su cara demostraba dolor

– n….no sé qué…..haz hecho pero me has derrotado….-

el tipo se estaba preocupando solo por sí mismo

– Deberías decir unas palabras a nuestra gente y a nuestros compañeros – brame limpiando mi espada de su sangre negra

– Debería ser el único que quede con vida – derramo unas lágrimas antes de voltear a verme

– encontrare la….manera de volver – lo mire y sonreí

– me encargare que si vuelves que sea en pedazos dentro de alguna bestia –

sujete mi espada y de un solo tajo lo degollé, su cabeza rodo unos metros antes de que le cayera encima una biga encendida

Enterrando mi espada en el suelo me senté un momento, pensaba en lo que debía hacer, no tenía hogar y ahora no tenía a donde ir, perdí todo

– y ahora harás los funerales? – pregunto la sombra

– Supongo, no tengo nada más por hacer – respondí

– si quieres puedo quedarme un poco más, ya sabes no siempre puedes ver una guerra – dijo

– no lo sé, todo esto no hubiera sucedido si mi compañero no hubiese visto esa visión mágica, la magia lo corrompió – repuse

– si quieres te puedo dar el poder para que luches contra la magia y sin darme nada a cambio – dijo

– pero como luchare contra la magia, aun con el poder que tengo no es suficiente y hay demasiados que manejan la magia – dije

– de eso no te preocupes, yo estaré cerca y no tendrás problemas con combatirla…así podrías evitar más masacres parecidas, las promesas rotas y todo aquello que es una molestia como todo lo que viste en el viaje –

tenía razón que evitaría las muertes si terminaba con la magia y aún más que gente común hiciera pactos parecidos al de mi compañero

– Acepto esa misión – dije

– oh bien…prepárate porque tenemos mucho por recorrer – dijo

asentí y él se acercó, el corazón seco en su pecho parecía que caería pero antes de ver como se desprendía incrusto una garra en mi pecho y de pronto solo caí al suelo perdiendo la conciencia


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogo

Desperté por la mañana siguiente y toda mi aldea ya solo era ceniza, con un dolor de cabeza comencé a buscar los cuerpos que aún quedaban y más tarde comencé a escarbar tumbas cerca del campo santo próximo, termine por la noche termine y con unas horas en silencio me despedí de mi gente

Regrese a la aldea y con una armadura negra por el fuego y una capa con olor a humo me coloque mi espada en su funda, mi compañero o partes de él estaban empaladas para que las bestias las devoraran

Sali de las ruinas de mi aldea y camine en dirección a una colina donde podía ver que estaban haciendo un sacrificio, antorchas, símbolos e ídolos se podían ver a la distancia y con ellos una cantidad de gente con túnicas, llegue pronto y desde los arbustos podía ver que preparaban a niños para llevarlos a un altar, desenvaine la espada y sin dudar en nada comencé a cortar, con velocidad deslizaba el filo en sus cuerpos haciéndolos caer, al final solo me quede con el líder del sacrificio que con miedo se escondió detrás de un tronco, limpie la sangre y guarde mi espada

– oye, quiero que avises que declare la guerra a los hechiceros, magos y cualquier portador de magia y no me detendré hasta terminarlos, ve a donde estén reunidos y diles que cualquiera que se me atraviese morirá – dije

– lleva a estos niños a donde estén sus padres y quiero que regresen sanos y salvos….si me entero que alguno murió o desapareció te encontrare y te empalare vivo – añadí golpeando el tronco del árbol que crujió con fuerza pareciendo que caería

– s…si, hare lo que me pides – bramo

– está bien, puede que nos veamos en algún tiempo si es que aun tienes magia –

Con la noche cubriéndome volví a mi viaje

El siguiente punto a visitar era el reino principal, ahí mataría a los hechiceros y creaturas mágicas, después haría correr la noticia de que no habían defensas y ahí podría atraer a los enemigos con sus cientos de soldados y todo lo referente a magia, haría caer primero a los portadores y después a cada creatura que tuviese que ver y al final cuando cada uno de los seguidores del amo de mi compañero haya caído iría contra él y arrancaría su ojo gigante

Me tomaría un largo tiempo lograrlo pero la guerra la ganaría y lo que la gente conocía como magia desaparecería del mundo

– oh vaya, esto será bueno –

Fin

Hola a todos

Que tal como han estado. Espero que bien y les agradezco por leer

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo, pues como han visto ahora es un nuevo ente y se seguirán expandiendo así que esperen el siguiente

También espero que se hayan dado cuenta de las referencias

Bueno gracias por leer y espero que me sigan en futuros proyectos

Gracias


End file.
